Lucifer's Waterfall
by azro.zee
Summary: Blair found herself in their living room, clearly not expecting herself to give any education regarding menstrual cycles to her pair of kittens.


_Rated for cursing, because… Soul._

_Genre : Friendship/General_

_Pairing : Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, if you want_

* * *

Blair was happily meowing her pumpkin song that evening, only to came home and finding a freaked out Soul in their living room and a very miserable Maka curled up on their couch with Soul's jacket wrapped around her waist. Seems like they're just hastily got home too, if the carelessly thrown grocery bags and the shoes both kids still wearing were any indications.

"Soul! Maka, dear, what happened?"

Maka just let out a pathetic whimper while Soul fretted, "Blair, she.. she's bleeding! And she's in a lot of pain, and-and I don't know what's wrong! What do we do?!"

Blair took a moment to realize there's a little splotch of blood in Soul's jacket, and more blood stained Maka's skirt and inner thighs. Then it clicked.

"Oh, my! It's just a period, I almost had a heart attack! You made it seems like she's dying!" she slapped her paw to her face in frustration, then she turned into human.

"I'm… I'm not?" Maka timidly moaned. Blair let out a chuckle.

"Good Death, no! That's a normal thing for girls! Come on, let's get you to the bathroom first, Blair will lend you some pads!" she gently helped her stand and shooed Soul out. "And Soul, stop freaking out in there and go make her a hot chocolate or something, she'll need some comfort drinks! We'll talk about this afterwards!"

"Uh… sure…" Soul was still a little panicked _because she's so miserable and there's just so much blood flowing out from her…. girl parts….._ but he walked nervously to the kitchen anyway.

A few introductions to feminine hygiene products and a couple pills of ibuprofen later, Blair found herself in their living room with Soul anxiously sitting on her right side and Maka crumpled on her left side, hot chocolates steamed on the table. She clearly not expecting herself to give any education regarding menstrual cycles to her pair of kittens.

"Hang on, so you said that her womb just decided to_ peel itself off_ and leave her bleeding out like that just because it didn't have a baby?!" Soul croaked in horror.

"Yeah, basically."

"Oh, fuck. No wonder she's in so much pain…" he trailed off, glancing Maka who was snuggling miserably to Blair, face still crunched in discomfort.

"No, no, not all kitten's like that. The pain levels varied. Blair herself barely feels anything. It's just that dear little Maka falls into the intense category."

"Great…." Maka grumbled. "But how come it's just starting now?"

"Hmmmm, Blair is not sure, there's no exact standard. Every female pumpkin's different after all. You're almost 13 and it's a bit late, yes, but Blair can say it's still perfectly normal," Blair explained helpfully, playing one of her hair ringlets.

Blair was a little surprised that both Soul and Maka had a very little knowledge about sex educations and the like. Soul, she could understand, being a boy and having attention span as large as a soybean. But Maka loved learning, sure she'd picked it up somewhere?

Then again, Maka probably wouldn't bother to learn about any of this due to her lack of maternal figure and her disdain towards sex activities in general. Even any other (sort of) family figure she had, namely Spirit Albarn, Soul Eater and Black Star, were males and useless. And Blair had to admit DWMA didn't have those proper sex ed classes either, too focused on the whole Demon Weapon supernatural thingies to care. She was relieved she's there to help her out, because navigating through female puberty was a little overwhelming if one didn't know the waters. She could even teach Soul to help her out now!

"So…. This Lucifer's Waterfall is gonna come precisely every month?" Soul squinted his eyes surly, Blair giggled hearing his naming comparison.

"It'll reach a constant fixed schedule after a while. But since she just started, her cycle won't be stable for a couple of months, so you must be prepared for irregular periods, Maka, dear," Blair purred, "You will have to tell Blair or Soul if you feel pain or if there's something wrong with your cycle too. No need to be embarrassed about it."

Maka shyly nodded, but Soul demanded worriedly, "Wait, there could be something wrong?"

"Well, of course, for once she can suffer a pretty bad stomach cramps, that can be excruciating sometimes. And hormonal imbalance could cause ravenous appetite and heavy mood swings…"

Soul involuntarily snorted, "Yeah, and that different from normal Maka how?"

That earned him a mean kick to his leg.

Blair ignored his snide remark and continued, "There's a much more serious problems, though it's pretty rare. She could bleed too heavily, for example, her cycle could come much more frequently, or her period could last longer. Those are bad and even could give her anemia. And there's many cases when girls could be out of commission for days if the cramps were that painful." Both kids squirmed at this, with Soul a little more anxious, strangely.

Blair beamed to lighten their moods, "But that didn't always happen, it's no biggie, really! Look at Blair! Every girl has this problem! But you should keep tracks on your schedule, so you can monitor any irregular patterns and be prepared if it comes in the middle of a mission, Maka, dear. And I will see you help her too, Soul! You can help her stock some ibuprofens or pads, or maybe even chocolates. You must keep her comfortable during missions, because yes, this could get very uncomfortable." Soul nodded, but it only made Maka blush.

"No, you didn't have to, it's not a big deal—And aren't boys usually grossed out by something like this? I don't want to make Soul uncomfortable—" she sputtered, but Soul cut her off.

"Bullshit, Maka. This is some serious business. What're you gonna do if I don't find you bleeding in the middle of the road earlier? You're obviously in pain and I'm doing whatever I can to help you! We males don't go through crazy shits like that so it's only fair if I help. _And only uncool brats get grossed out, cool guys don't_," he silenced her sternly. Maka's blush deepened.

And true to his words, Soul supported Maka in every way he could. He's not hyper-embarrassed and thought periods were gross like many other boy his age who would run away at the sight of a tampon. He just shrugged it off and took it all pretty coolly.

It was unfortunate that Maka apparently fell into the_ excruciatingly painful cramps_ category, but Soul was very patient with her. He would _never_ admitted that he kept tracks of his Meister's cycle, but Maka always found more stashed chocolates and ice creams when her period was around the corner. He would quietly slid her painkillers and a glass of water whenever he caught her looking too miserable. He would drive slower whenever she stubbornly kept quiet and got on his bike despite having cramps. He never protested when she asked him to quickly jog to the local pharmacy for pads either. He even casually started to bring some in his bag for anticipation (after a few very unpleasant experiences with early periods and heavy flows) and later he also casually gave them to their other female friends in needs too.

Maka thought he's a fussy mother hen, but Blair found it quite endearing.


End file.
